Wendy O. Koopa
Wendy O. Koopa (tunnetaan myös nimellä Kootie Pie Koopa) on neljänneksi nuorin ja ainoa naispuolinen Koopaling . Hän kopioi usein isoveljensä Lemmy Koopan hyökkäyksiä. Luonne Wendy on luonteeltaan rahanahne ja pikkumainen. Hän on määräilevä ja The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - animaatiosarjan jaksossa Reptiles in the Rose Garden hänen viitataan kiusaavan useasti pikkuveljiään (Hip ja Hop). Wendy on ahne ja hän kiukustuu heti, jos ei saa Bowserilta haluamaansa. Suurin osa The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - sarjan jaksosta onkin rakennettu tämän aiheen ympärille. Muista Koopalingeistä Wendyn tiedetään viettävän aikaa ainakin Larryn ja Mortonin kanssa. Galleria SMB3 WendyO Koopa.jpg|Wendy Super Mario Bros. 3 pelin skenaariossa CandyRing_SMB3Wendy.png|Wendy Super Mario Bros. 3 pelin skenaariossa SMWWendyO.Koopa.png|Wendy Super Mario World pelin skenaariossa WendyKoopa2_SMB3.png|Wendy Super Mario World pelin skenaariossa Mario_Captured.gif|Wendy Mario is Missing! pelin skenaariossa (alhaalla, keskellä) SPP_Beta_-_Wendy_Animation.gif|Super Princess Peach pelin käyttämätön sprite SMB3_Wendy.png|Wendy Super Mario Bros. 3 pelissä SMW_WendyBattle.PNG|Wendy Super Mario World pelissä 640px-Wendy-Tower-NSMBWii.png|Wendy New Super Mario Bros. Wii pelissä AnimeKoopalings.jpg|Wendy Super Mario Bros. animesarjassa (vasemmalla, alhaalla) KootiePieKoopa-Human.jpg|Ihmiseksi muutettu Wendy The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - sarjan jaksosta The Beauty of Kootie TalksalotKoopaFakeMarioShowWorld.jpg|Wendy Super Mario World animaatiosarjassa Triviaa * Pelissä New Super Mario Bros. Wii Wendy on ainut jonka ulkonäköä ei ole muokattu. Esiintymiset Kronologisessa järjestyksessä (Nintendon mukaan) * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 - animaatiosarja * Super Mario Bros. 3 * Super Mario World * Super Mario World - animaatiosarja * New Super Mario Bros. Wii * New Super Mario Bros. 2 * New Super Mario Bros. U * New Super Luigi U Muut * Nintendo Adventure Books - sarjakuvat * Mario is Missing! * Yoshi's Safari * Hotel Mario * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga * Mario Kart 8 * Super Princess Peach (pois leikattu rooli) * Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros. - animesarja Lauseet *"I want it! I WANT IT! I WANT IT!|" - Reptiles in the Rose Garden *"I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A PLUMBER!" - The Beauty of Kootie *"Why does that prissy Princess Toadstool get to go to a Real World concert and not me? Aren't you always telling us that you are the most powerful king there ever was, and I am your favorite only daughter?" - Kootie Pie Rocks *"Aliens! Daddykins! Billions and billions of them! Twenty feet tall! Armed and dangerous and spewing smoke and fire and coming this way in heavily-armed spaceships! WE'RE DOOMED! And I don't have a single thing to wear!" - Mush-Rumors *"I hate it when people tell me what to do! I HATE! I HATE IT! I HATE I..AAAAHHHHHH!!!" - Reptiles in the Rose Garden en:Wendy O. Koopa de:Wendy O. Koopa it:Wendy O. Koopa ja:ウェンディ ru:Венди О. Купа pl:Wendy o'Koopa es:Wendy O. Koopa fr:Wendy O. Koopa nl:Wendy O. Koopa pt-br:Wendy O. Koopa da:Wendy O. Koopa Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Viholliset Luokka:Bowserin lapset Luokka:Koopat Luokka:Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Super Mario World Luokka:New Super Mario Bros. Wii Luokka:Pomot Luokka:The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 Luokka:Super Mario World (TV - sarja) Luokka:Bowserit Luokka:Koopa Troop Luokka:Koopa perhe Luokka:Bowserin sukulaiset Luokka:Mario Kart-pelisarjan pelattavat hahmot Luokka:Mario Kart 8